The future of you and me
by midnightsun2626
Summary: Jude is 38 and Tommy is 45 and they have a 18 year old daughter. While Kwest is married to a person named laura and has a 19 year old son but is still loves sadie more, but sadie is married to Darius. Kwest also may have hidden feeling for Jude.


I came back into my room to see my mom laid me some clothes out. GOD she thinks I'm such a child. I'm 18 years old almost 19 I'm pretty sure I can pick out my own clothes. Not that she had bad taste in fact this outfit was nice, but nothing I would wear out with the boys. Like a black Chanel skirt with a pink Chanel halter and a rhinestone encrusted cover, way too fancy something I would wear to a dinner party. Wait are we having a dinner party? I don't recall my mom or dad telling me. I hope they're not doing some dinner party with business executives again trying to pursue my career. UGH, I can't stand that, just because my parents are Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison Quincy doesn't mean I can't figure out my career on my own. Most girls would love to be in my place don't get me wrong I love my parents, but I hate the fact that I have to live up to my dad being some ex-boy bander/heart throb and my mom being JUDE HARRISON, well now Jude Harrison Quincy since she married my dad, but anyhow I hate how everyone expects me to get into the music business as well, like sure I have an amazing voice and an amazing band, but I want to get into music on my own. My parents do support me and could care less if I wanted to be in the music business or go to university and become a teacher, they support me with it all, and it's just that I don't want to do anything else, but music. And they think since they own their record company Harrison Quincy records that they can just hand me a contract, it would be great because they would have my best interest in my mind, but I want to be a legend, I want to make it on my own. I don't want to be the girl where she's only successful and famous because of her parents and no one understands that other than my band. That bought a smile to my face… my band it was hard to find those guys, most people only associated me because I could get them a contract, until they found out I wasn't going to do that they thought I was crazy because of my supposedly amazing voice. But not the guys Jeff, john, and Ryan they were they were truly amazing.

I walked down the stairs in my holt Renfrew skinny jeans, black tang top and my one of kind designer boots, ok maybe I didn't have it so bad, well actually I love my life I get amazing designer clothes. I was about to grab my jacket when my dad stopped me, him and my mom were wearing dinner party clothes my eyes got big, OMG we were having a dinner party, after all, god I hate my life now… maybe I can get out of it.

"Melanie, where are you going dressed like that? Jeez don't tell me you forgot." Tommy signed, what was he going to do with his stubborn daughter, almost as bad as Jude... maybe _worse._

This was why my mom put out my clothes…oh god what am I going to do… oh gosh Melanie, GET it together. OH I got it act like I forgot and play the guilt trip maybe even throw the I'm 18 card out.

"Forgot what daddy? And I'm just going out with the boys and Ashley were going to the movies."

Daddy? OMG she was trying to get out of it! Jude snickered she knew exactly where this was heading and she just laughed… like jeez help me out thought Tommy.

"No you're not going anywhere, Melanie, please don't be stubborn Kwest's family is coming over." I told her hoping, no praying she would listen for once.

"No dad I promised them," she whined.

" Melanie, I don't care right now Kwest is my BEST FRIEND not to mention Laura Kwest's wife is your mom's and their son Edward is going to be here, it would be painful for him to listen to us talk… you remember him don't you?"

UGH I hated him he was so annoying and cocky…thinking he was always right when we were kids. At least this wasn't a business dinner party.

"Oh come on, Dad me and Edward didn't get along 5 years ago why we would get along now?" cried Melanie.

Tommy was about to lose it he couldn't deal with it, he hardly saw his BEST FRIEND outside of work since KWEST was their ace producer. It's not like he made Melanie suffer through these every weekend. I think she can _sacrifice_ one day.

"MELANIE YOU ARE MY-"Tommy started yelling, but was cut off by Jude.

I decided to step in Tommy was losing it "Melanie just go up stairs and change, it's not like we make you sit down through these every weekend you can _sac_rifice one Saturday, and yea I know your 18 almost 19 but just do this for once we never ask you much and always let you go out please just go change."

Melanie didn't say another word and just stomped up the stairs to change.

"How did you do that?" questioned Tommy now calming down, she didn't even argue with Jude.

"AHAH I'm never telling…" giggled Jude.

"Oh come on," Tommy said sweet and innocently, he knew it would get to her, he always did. Tommy then leaned down and pressed a soft gentle kiss to Jude.

Jude couldn't stand it after all this time he still had the same amount of influence as always. Jude moaned into his mouth and pulled away knowing if she continued the kiss dinner would be cancelled.

"So are you going to tell me?" whispered Tommy in her ear his breathing was hard and ragged.

"Well, she my daughter, when I was her age I was her, I know how her mind works," told Jude as she signed and walked into the kitchen to check on the steak.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's waist. "That would explain so much, after all these years I still can't get inside your head, but you just read through me like a picture book." Tommy started to kiss down her neck and yet still sent shivers down Jude's spine.

"What you mean Jude asked," as her breath hitched at his kisses.

"Well you told Melanie that she can sacrifice one Saturday and I was thinking that and you said it before I had the chance."

"Well, I just know how your mind works babe," Jude sighed thinking about London and when she moved back to Toronto how she thought Tommy was getting married to someone other than her.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_She couldn't wait to get back to work at G-major for once in her life she was even happy to see Darius. Jude walked into the door to see Darius as he pulled her into a tight hug and said._

"_My number one Diva's finally back."_

_Darius then led the way to his office to get her contract. It took them three hours to go over it and Jude finally finished signing it._

"_I'm so glad your back before I was gone, I really missed you my number one diva," Darius told Jude._

"_You missed me or the publicity and money I bring to this company with my music?" replied Jude._

"_I missed you Jude, I know I seem like a tyrant, but I do have a heart and you and T are an important part of my life,"_

_Jude sighed, "Does he know I'm back yet?"_

"_No, I kept my promise only Sadie and your father know."_

"_Good. Wait did you say you were going somewhere? Where are you going?" questioned Jude._

"_I'm retiring."_

"_WHAT? WHY? I thought this was your life?"_

"_Jude, I never get any time with my family, and this business eats you alive. Especially because Sadie is pregnant I want to be there for her, you know she's my wife I want to support her. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life you were there singing with Tommy on the piano."_

"_Awe, that so sweet D, what happened to big scary boss man?" chuckled Jude._

"_Sadie is what happened."_

"_Enough of this mushy stuff I'm going to get to work say hi to Sadie for me." Jude said as she left the office._

_That's when she bumped into him. Scattering papers and files everywhere._

"_Oh shit I'm so sorry, my bad." Jude mumbled hoping he wouldn't notice who ran into him. But how he could he not she still felt that electric shock when she ran into him. Unless he didn't feel it, did he? She could still feel her hand stinging, UGH she couldn't believe after all this time he had that much power over her._

"_Jude?" Tommy questioned. It couldn't be her could it? It had to be he could still feel his body stinging from the electric current that passed through him, he knew that touch anywhere, and he longed for it too long. He knew it was her and he wasn't letting her go without a word from her not this time._

"_JUDE! "He yelled louder this time knowing it was her._

_Crap he noticed me, she turned around slowly and he walked up to her._

"_Your back and you weren't even going to tell me?" he questioned. Knowing it was the truth reading right through her."_

"_You're getting married and I'm still in love with you, I can't say hi or try to be friends when I want more." Jude started to tear up before she knew it she was crying and sobbing and a strong pair of arms pulled her close and she soaked Tommy's shirt with her tears._

_When she stopped with red puffy eyes he finally told her that he broke the wedding off 3 days ago, because he only ever wanted Jude and if he got married to someone else it was going to be another doomed marriage just like the one with Portia._

"_Huh? Wait what? OH MY GOD." She yelled as his words finally processed in her head. "You let me cry for an hour and you never bother to call me that you weren't getting MARRIED!" yelled Jude._

"_I was trying to I couldn't get a word in and I was going to fly to London tomorrow, but since you are here let's talk. _

_Ever since that day Jude and Tommy talked everything out and they were getting married in two months she couldn't believe it. He even pulled out a ring. _

_End of flash back._

_

* * *

  
_

"What are you thinking Bella?" Tommy questioned as he saw emotions play over her face from sad to happy.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of when I moved back from London and I thought you were getting married to that other girl, and then in the middle of G major when you proposed to me," she smiled at the last part.

Tommy pulled Jude into a hard urgent kiss and he then whispered "I love you more than you know." Tommy smiled as he remembered one of the scariest and happiest day of their lives.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_She's going into labor we need back up NOW!" Yelled a nurse_

_Jude was rushed into a emergency as I stood there and held her hand; this is what were waiting for it was all happening so fast._

"_Now, push," the Doc and nurse told Jude._

_Jude screamed again and I just kept whispering "it's going to be fine Jude" as I held her hand." Her hand was crushing my bone I swear she could of broke them, her nails were then digging into my skin, but I didn't mind I had to be strong for her, hell she was giving birth something I think I could never do more power to her, if she wanted to shoot me in the gun I would let her._

_Then a few minutes we heard a baby crying._

"_Congratulations, it's a girl," said the doctor but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying all I could see was a gorgeous little girl screaming her lungs out, our gorgeous little girl, just like Jude she had powerful lungs and I'm sure a voice of an angel._

"_Let me hold her," cried Jude._

"_What do you want to name her Bella?" asked Tommy._

"_Not too sure, what do you think?" asked Jude._

"_Um…what about Melanie?" _

"_How did you think of that?"_

"_I don't know it just came to me," shrugged Tommy._

"_I got it!" Jude nearly shrieked, I guess her voice was coming back to her._

"_What have you got Bella?" chuckled Tommy._

"_Melanie Destiny Quincy," said Jude._

"_It's perfect."_

"_Melanie Destiny Quincy it is," smiled Jude._

_End of flash back._

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile with Melanie changing up stairs,

Ugh, where did that Chanel earning go I knew it was here….UGH

"Melanie, get down here!" yelled Tommy.

"UGH, dad I'm coming," I screamed back.

Then something shiny caught my eye. FOUND IT finally It was stuck to her Chanel skirt. Ugh, I feel so exposed naked with this skirt could my mom pick a SHORTER skirt… GOD.

I walked down stairs and saw everyone sitting at the table and sat down in my seat across from Edward. My heart started to race, I couldn't believe this, he was so HOT, no this man was so sexy, I couldn't take my eyes off him , I couldn't help it he was so HOT. OH MY GOD what am I saying! This was the guy I never got along with 5 years back, the guy who picked on me and pulled my hair when I was 13, I CAN NOT LIKE HIM. Shit he was staring at me; I quickly looked away and smiled at Kwest and his wife Laura,

"Wow, Melanie, you're so grown up," said Kwest.

"And gorgeous," Laura added.

"Thanks," I smiled tentatively at them.

OH MY GOD… this day would never end I tried to pay attention, but lost it when they started talking about business. I then decided I should try to get away.

"Can I be excused...? I have to go pee," I said quickly even though I haven't touched my coke I needed to get away. I saw weird look pass Edward's face and then decided to ignore it.

"Uh, sure sweetie, "my mom quickly said before my dad saw right through my plan. I gave my mom thanks for saving my life look and she returned with a smile. God I LOVED my mom.

I rushed up stairs to my bathroom.

* * *

What was that girl doing Edward thought there was no way she had to go to the bathroom she hasn't touched her coke all night. Wait why do I care, we never liked each other five years back, but there was something about her, she was different now and it intrigued me. I decided to do what she did and go find her, it's not like I was paying attention to the conversation. He then heard his name and looked up to Tommy.

"So Edward what school do you want to go to?" asked Tommy.

"I was thinking Princeton or Harvard, but I don't want to fly to the states, and I do love music, so maybe producing." He told Tommy politely.

"Father like son," smiled Tommy.

"Um… can I be excused?" asked Edward taking advantage of the pause in conversation.

"Uh, sure… the bathrooms the first door on the right," replied Tommy.

"Thanks," Edward got up and walked up the curly stairs.

Edward then saw the light to a room on, he guessed it was Melanie's. He walked in and saw her in her bathroom fixing her hair.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" questioned Edward.

Melanie Jumped and made a face, "No jerk," she said angrily.

"Jerk eh? You're the one who was checking me out all night,"

"Don't flatter yourself," sneered Melanie.

"Whatever, by the way you are so hot," he said turning away.

"So are you," OH MY GOD did I say that OUT LOUD?

he turned back around to face her and...

* * *

Before she knew it his lips were crashing down hard on her. She wanted to push him a way but all she could do was pull him closer. Melanie then took control and pushed against her bathroom door she felt his member harden and smiled, she decided to tease him she stoked it gently never breaking their kiss.

OH MY GOD she was teasing me, he moaned then smiled two could play at this game. He picked her up and set her down on the bathroom counter regaining control he slipped his hand up her shirt and cupped her breasts. They broke their kiss in much need for oxygen Melanie moaned as Edward smirked, still gently massaging her. He then put his hand on the small of her back and unhooked her bra and pulled it out from under her shirt. He looked at her trying to read her expression, to know he wasn't taking it too far for her.

Melanie knew she should stop, but she just smiled at him when he was basically asking her permission to go further, she didn't know what came over her but she pulled him closer, feeling his member harden against her through her thin skirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer as he pulled off his shirt she was about to pull her shirt of when she heard her dad. OH MY GOD she would be so dead. She pushed him away picked up her bra, threw his shirt at is now scared looking face. She slammed the door on his face as he put his shirt on. She grabbed her bra and laughed. They almost got caught and she was scared, but she had to laugh at his expression imagining her dad going to kill him if he found them in the act with his only daughter, she chuckled and went to her bathroom door and thought about face Edward and their parents. She composed her face took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

reveiw please even if u have critiscim, ill put the next chapte rup once i got some reveiws


End file.
